


Still of the Night

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Sex, futunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt @ the Glee Kink Meme: Werewolf Quinn + Were!Peen + "babymakin'" Faberry. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was completed at three am, loosely read and presented to you for your pleasure. All mistakes are mine. And y'know, this is my first shot at werewolf/animal porn, so forgive me my mistakes with that, too. Enjoy, comment, let me know what you think. I do this to share. Thanks!

**Title:** Still of the Night  
 **Author:** [](http://bonmot507.livejournal.com/profile)[**bonmot507**](http://bonmot507.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** ~3700  
 **Summary:** From <a href="<http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=38931958#t38931958>/">this prompt</a> at the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/) **glee_kink_meme** : Werewolf Quinn + Were!Peen + "babymakin'" Faberry. Enjoy!  
 **Author's Note:** This was completed at three am, loosely read and presented to you for your pleasure. All mistakes are mine. And y'know, this is my first shot at werewolf/animal porn, so forgive me my mistakes with that, too. Enjoy, comment, let me know what you think. I do this to share. Thanks!

 

 

"Quinn, I understand your hesitance. Of course I do. I understand that you have some misguided notion that I cannot love this part of you, that your condition makes you some kind of freak...”  


“That's because it does, Rachel!” Quinn responded, cutting her girlfriend off and stomping her foot. 

Rachel couldn't help but smile at her gorgeous lover throwing a temper tantrum. The woman was usually so regal, so dignified. Biting her lip to hide her smile, she leaned forward to brush Quinn's hair from her face. “It makes you special, Quinn. You are so dear to me.” Rachel leaned forward to press their lips together in a ritual so practiced it was habit. “You think I'm afraid of you, of this part of you, but I'm not. You think I don't understand the pressure you're under, but I do. I want to help you, because I'm in love with you, Quinn Fabray, and I cannot imagine a time when that won't be true. So if you need this, if your family needs this, let's do this.” She rocked up onto her tip toes and murmured in Quinn's ear. “You would never hurt me.” Rocking back in her feet, she rested her forehead against Quinn's, and they stood for a long moment. 

“How can you?” Quinn asked at a whisper. 

“How could I not?” Rachel replied, turning her head to kiss her lover's neck. You are beautiful.” She smiled, her lips brushing the soft skin of Quinn's neck. “You are kind. You are caring. You listen to me when I talk.” She grazed her lip over Quinn's ear lobe. “You've proven you love me, over and over again. And you've protected me from your family for two years, love. It's time to stop protecting me. It's time to let me help you give them what they want so we can be.” Rachel's breath hit Quinn's ear in warm bursts, sending a wave of heat and need through her spine, allowing her girlfriend to slowly maneuver them back towards her bed. 

Quinn grasped Rachel's wrists, causing her to stop, shaking her head. “I could hurt you, Rachel.” She released a long puff of air. “I could really, really hurt you, if I change.” 

She felt Rachel shrug, raising her eyes to watch the brunette nod, nonchalantly. “You could. You won't.” 

“How can you be sure?” Quinn questioned, pulling back to really look at her. 

Rachel grinned. “Because you're so afraid you will.” Leaning forward, she captured Quinn's lips with hers, sliding her tongue across the seam and dipping into her mouth. A moan sounded from the blonde's throat as Rachel's hand slid the length of her sides, scratching up her abdomen. “I want you, baby. Do you want me?” Rachel's voice was playful and low, her hand cupping one of Quinn's breasts and squeezing gently. 

“Yes.” Quinn growled. 

“Just relax.” Rachel murmured, laying Quinn down on the bed and covering her body with her own. Slowly, she began to remove their clothes, one for one. As she watched Quinn's beautiful porcelain skin appear, her smile grew. Quinn went to great lengths to protect her from what she was, from her family, from her clan, but Rachel didn't want to be protected, not anymore. She wanted to be Quinn's wholly, she wanted to see her beautiful girlfriend become what she was born to be. 

A part of Rachel had hungered for the animalistic side of Quinn, buried under careful years of repression so she didn't snap in the company of humans. She was gentle and tender and loving and their love making was filled with days upon days of soulful, deep, energetic, sweaty sex that caused a slow burn in Rachel's abdomen that led to amazing climax, and had created a similar slow burn in her heart for Quinn. She wanted the wolf. She wanted to be taken by Quinn, owned and hers forever. She wanted to take away the haunted look Quinn bore from returning from her meetings. It had taken a year and a half for Quinn to admit she was next in line for alpha and needed to mate to produce offspring to prove her virility. She was embarrassed, so afraid to admit what she needed, pressured into it by parents who didn't care how uncomfortable she was so long as she was on top. 

Rachel couldn't have cared less about what her family needed, but they were important to Quinn, hardwired genetically in her brain, and she was happy to fulfill that need. She was happy to fulfill all of Quinn's needs. And whims. And desires. She was happy with Quinn and she wanted it all. Secretly, she suspected a wolf version of her beautiful girlfriend might be incredibly arousing to her, especially considering the added appendage for reproduction. When Quinn had first told her about it, she had gotten instantly wet, thinking about Quinn over her, fur over her back and ass, sprouted around her ears, Quinn's thick cock working insistently inside of her. She'd cum so many times in the privacy of her room, thinking about wolf-Quinn fucking her and spilling her seed deep inside. 

Rachel laid kisses over the expanse of Quinn's now naked abdomen, her hands finding palmfuls of breasts and squeezing, rutting her hips down into Quinn's. She spared a glance at her girlfriend, worrying her bottom lip as her eyes were squeezed shut. “Quinn, baby?” Rachel panted. 

Quinn's hazel eyes opened, guiltily. “Hi.” She said softly, the word hanging on her lips. 

“Hi.” Rachel grinned, meeting hips to hips and watching Quinn's face distort in pleasure. “Let me love you, baby. Please?” Quinn didn't respond, only nodding, her hazel eyes swimming with arousal and something darker. 

Rachel's lips skimmed the length of her lover's collarbone, causing Quinn to moan low in the back of her throat. Her tongue ran the line of her breasts, suckling a nipple in the fullness of her lips and making eye contact with her, tonguing the erect bud in her mouth while she sucked. Quinn's hips raised to meet hers as her right hand dropped ever so slowly done the length of her muscular abdomen, caressing the muscles of her abdomen before lovingly cupping Quinn's sex and dipping her fingers into the wealth of wetness. She moaned, her body jerking gently over Quinn's. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” She whispered, sliding her fingers over the engorged flesh and pressing the very tips of her fingers to her lover's opening. “I want to be inside you. Do you want that, Quinn?” 

“Fuck, Rachel, please.” Not often, but once in a moon, Quinn would feel overwhelmingly empty. She would feel a pang inside, a need for something to fill her. Try as she might with other lovers, or objects, nothing ever filled her the way she wanted. Not until she had Rachel. The first time the woman's fingers slid home deep inside of her, Quinn had never felt so full or complete in her life. And now, as three fingers slid home, deep inside of her again, Quinn clenched around her girlfriend's fingers. “Please, baby.” 

“God, Quinn, I love you.” Rachel murmured as she felt Quinn squeeze her fingers, her warmth, her softness, her passion igniting a fury of need from deep inside Rachel. Being inside of Quinn, feeling her, she knew every time, since the first time, that this woman was made for her. “You feel so, so good, baby. I love fucking you. Can you feel that?” 

“God, fuck, Rachel yes, more, please.” Quinn moaned as Rachel's fingers slid in and out of her, slowly, consistently, allowing Quinn's hips to rise to meet each thrust. “Please, more.” Rachel responded by sliding a third finger inside of Quinn, moaning to meet Quinn's, as they both adjusted to the tighter fit around Rachel's fingers. 

“Fuck, baby, I can feel you stretching to take me.” Rachel drove her fingers in and out of the girl. “I can't wait to do this for you, I can't wait to stretch for you, baby, to feel your dick inside of me.” Quinn moaned, helpless to stop the flood that came from thinking about her cock inside of Rachel's wet hot heat. 

“Fuck, Rachel, I want to give it you.” Quinn moaned, rocking her hips up and down on Rachel's fingers. 

“Oh, baby, please. Please. I've wanted this for so long.” Rachel murmured, her fingers sliding slowly out of her girlfriend. 

“Fuck Rachel, you just stopped?” Quinn moaned, her frustration evident. 

“Baby, I want to finish you, god, so bad, but first I need you.” Rachel pulled her shirt off, straddling Quinn's knees and giving her girlfriend a show, unhooking her bra. “Please, baby. You know what I need.” 

Quinn's arousal was blatant, her eyes darkening as she watched Rachel's breasts emerge into the cool air, her nipples hardening, her breasts moving with a gentle sway. Rachel watched as her hazel eyes darkened, watched her tongue dart across her bottom lip, her teeth elongating into fangs. Quinn swept Rachel into her arms, rolling her hips up and then flipping them over on her bed, letting the beginnings of the change start to happen. “I'm sure, Quinn.” Rachel responded to the unsure look in Quinn's eyes, her tongue began to lengthen in her mouth and loll out, running the length of her fangs. 

Rachel stared, open mouthed and her chest heaving with each intake of air. Quinn's senses heightened as she changed, and Rachel's arousal became overwhelming. Had her girlfriend ever been this wet? Quinn couldn't remember, but it didn't matter, not when she was changing into a werewolf in front of her girlfriend, and Rachel was aroused by it? God, sometimes her girlfriend was so fucking kinky.

There was a certain amount of pain as Quinn's body morphed and changed over Rachel, chocolate eyes following every minute difference. Quinn's brown elongated, her nose stretching on her face. Fur sprouted from seemingly nowhere, covering Quinn in a golden down that was soft under Rachel's fingers. She stroked the length of Quinn's stomach as her abdominal muscles stretched, and her eyes caught sight of the emerging organ at the apex of Quinn's thighs, inch by inch growing hard in the cool air of the room. Quinn threw her head back and howled, and when her head lolled back, their eyes met. 

Her eyes were still hazel, although Rachel didn't recognize her lover in them. Gone was the warmth, the unstoppable Quinn-ness, the way the green seemed to flare in the patchwork of her irises when they trailed over her form. They were cold, exacting, and for the first time in her life, a wave of insecurity rose up in Rachel's form. She was prone beneath her lover, and her eyes stared, sizing her up. There was silence, a low buzzing noise that Rachel couldn't identify but might have been the nausea she didn't realize she had. Still, she knew that if there was even a gram of Quinn left in that body, she had nothing to fear. Tentatively, the wolf leaned down, and Rachel's body tensed beneath her. Rachel could see her dick, standing proudly from a mesh of fur, pulsing in its rigidity. The nostrils of the wolf's nose flared as she breathed in, and then, Rachel's head swam with pleasure as the wolf's tongue darted from it's mouth and licked the length of her sex, a low groan sounding from its throat. Rachel opened her eyes and looked down at the wolf, and when hazel eyes met hers once more, she, with a great sense of relief, saw Quinn. 

Rachel reached a hand down to her lover, and scratched around her snout, caressing its length in her hand. “Please, baby.” She murmured, spreading her legs for her love. 

Quinn's snout grazed the insides of her thighs, causing Rachel to giggle. The intake of breath through her nostrils tickling Rachel and alternated between blowing hot air and sucking cold air over her sensitive skin. Rachel gasped, her pussy dripped, and her legs fell open before her. Rachel felt Quinn's nose dip into her sex, and that long, wet tongue run the length of her again. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn't think. “Oh, god, Quinn. Fuck baby, your tongue.” That tongue owned her, the length of it snaking through her folds, sliding sensuously over her clit, the tip of it sliding down and inside of her. “Shit, Quinn. That feels so fucking good baby.” Rachel's hips bucked into the intrusion, more of that perfectly long, soft tongue sliding deep. “Mmm... fuck, Quinn, please baby.”She felt a pressure as the tongue curled up and licked pointedly at her g-spot, causing a tingling sensation the run down the length of her legs and pressure to build in her abdomen under her stomach. A guttural moan escaped her, her nipples begged the night air for some kind of caress, and finally she brought her own fingers to pull and tug them as she rotated her hips while Quinn's wolf tongue began to slide in and out of her with purpose, each time flicking the length of her g-spot as it went. Each time it hit, Rachel murmured Quinn's name with a growing enthusiasm. Quinn leaned her body forward, rocking her tongue inside of her beautiful girlfriend, and her dick grazed Rachel's leg. 

Rachel's eyes flew open as if remembering why they were there. “Quinn, baby, please.” She repeated, trying to catch the wolf's gaze, but it was too intent on owning her with its tongue. “Quinn, baby...” She reached out and grabbed the top of Quinn's head, locking her fingers in fur and wrenching up. A gruff warning growl escaped Quinn as they stared at each other. “Fuck me.” Rachel demanded, staring down at her girlfriend. The wolf stared at her, but made no sound. “Quinn, fuck me.” Rachel lifted her leg and cupped the length with the inside of her ankle. “I want your dick, Quinn please.” Quinn groaned, another growl from the wolf. She slowly ran the length of it, her soft skin seemingly agitating Quinn. “Fuck me, Quinn. Take me.” She repeated, not breaking eye contact. 

Quinn swayed above her, staring down in her wolf form, her face rubbing against Rachel's mound, soft and smelling like her sex, primal and pulling. She nudged Rachel's belly, dragging her nose over her abdomen, watching the muscles jump beneath her nose, drawing in cool air and breathing hot. She grazed a fang along Rachel's erect nipple and Rachel groaned, thrusting her hips. “Fucking fuck me, Quinn. I want your dick. I want to feel full! Fuck, Quinn, just fuck me.” Rachel no longer knew what she was saying, but her enthusiasm was hard to fight against the insistence of Quinn's erection. She longed to bury her nine inch dick deep inside her petite girlfriend, to feel her gasp and fight to stretch to fit her. The animal in her wanted it now, and it was the shred of her consciousness that had stopped her until this point, but Rachel was begging, her hair a nest, her eyes blown and dark and ready, her breasts swaying as her hips thrust. 

Quinn can't take it any longer, can't take Rachel looking like that, or sounding like that, or fuck, smelling like that. There's something to her arousal that smells like ink on paper, old wood and velvet fabric, honey, tea, lemon, and something primal that tells Quinn and her wolf that this is hers. This body is hers and she's going to own it. With a growl and a meeting of Rachel's eyes, with one long, insistent, firm stroke, she sheathes five inches of her dick inside of Rachel. 

“Fuck! Yes, baby! Fuck, more!” Rachel screams, her arms flying around the wolf's neck. Quinn's hips thrust again, and she sinks deeper inside of her girlfriend and tries not to cum then. Seven inches deep and Rachel is screaming and begging for it like she can't live without her cock, and she can't help but thrust again, sinking to the hilt. The head of her dick is on Rachel's cervix, and she can feel the muscles of Rachel's canal stretching slowly around her dick, her pulse squeezing Quinn deep inside of her girlfriend. She stays that way for a long moment, unmoving, feeling Rachel's walls clamp and release, clamp and release, slowly adjusting to not only her length but her width. She can feel a rough patch against the top of her dick a few inches inside of Rachel. “Fuck baby, move, baby. Take me, fuck me, fuck, baby, please move, please move, please move.” Rachel dissolves into a chant, begging her to start thrusting into her consistently. Quinn can feel an answering plea in her cock, begging her to create a delicious friction so she can spill her load deep inside of her girlfriend, and fuck she's never wanted anything more. She can smell the light sheen of sweat that is covering her girlfriend's skin, as her body works to allow Quinn to fuck her. Her wolf tongue darts out and swipes over the back of Rachel's neck, the salt resting on Quinn's tongue. Her dick pulses as Rachel's walls finally loosen enough for Quinn to pull two inches slowly out of her girlfriend. Rachel hasn't stopped chanting “please move, please move, please move.” She moans when Quinn does, but goes right back to her chant, adding, “please fucking move, Quinn, please fucking move Quinn.” And then Quinn can't help but ram those two inches right back into her. 

Her eyes roll back and her neck extends as her nose goes straight up, and she howls, as her hips start a steady rhythm of driving her cock in and out of her girlfriend. Each time she drives in, a feeling of completeness, of forever, of every inch of her cock being choked out by her girlfriend's pussy, and all she wants to do is spill deep inside of her. As she pulls out, she's filled with a deep sense of loss, Rachel's answering whine echoed in her heart. “Fuck me, Quinn.” Rachel pleads, and she does, giving the girl everything she has, setting a brutal, merciless rhythm. “Fuck me, god, fuck me so hard Quinn. Harder, please, God, cum inside of me, I want it so bad baby, I want you, fuck me.” Rachel's legs are completely wrapped around the wolf's back, and Quinn can feel something changing in her structure. 

It feels like the change, except it's just her dick, and it's widening. Quinn can feel every inch of it squeeze inside of Rachel, as she ruts back inside of her, feeling herself almost doubling in girth. Rachel is whining and pleading and demanding and stretching and whimpering and it's so fucking sexy and so much, her pussy has to be red from the beating her dick is giving it and fuck, she's going to spill so soon. She ruts her hips, feeling her cock barely move but inch just enough to hit Rachel's cervix once, twice, three times. Her cock swells as her balls tighten, and she throws her head back one final time and howls into the night as she blows a thick, huge amount of semen deep inside her girlfriend. Rachel's answering call is a scream, and Quinn can feel her contract around her dick, tensing and releasing, a gush of wetness shooting all over her fur and abdomen. 

She whimpers, still in wolf form, nudging at Rachel's face with her snout, but the girl is out. The Quinn part of her is panicking, but the wolf part of her just nudges and whines, nudges and whines, until it's clear that Rachel's breathing, just passed out from exhaustion. Still, her dick is locked inside of her girlfriend and there's no way she's going to be able to pull out. She lays as still as possible aside from her nudging. 

Rachel finally starts to stir around the time her dick starts to retract. She opens her eyes drowsily, moaning. “God, Quinn, you're fucking huge.” She moans a little, her hips moving a millimeter, on instinct. “So full, baby.” She murmurs before her eyes land on wolf-Quinn, and a beautiful smile fills her face. “You're so beautiful.” She murmurs, laying her hand over her snout and then scratching beneath her chin. “I love you, so much.” 

Quinn can feel the exhaustion bleed through her bones, and slowly her body begins to change back. She can feel the fur disappearing, can feel her fangs retracting. It's not long before she has full control of her body again, despite the lethargy that pervades her every movement. Naked, human, she crawled the length of Rachel's form, and promptly rolled in the brunette's arms, faced away from her. Her face flooded with a blush, and she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. 

She felt Rachel move behind her, slowly, painstakingly, and felt her lover's arms encircle her. She can't see Rachel's grin, her eyes lit up with delight. “Quinn, baby, look at me.” She shakes her head, unable to acquiesce. “Please, baby. Look at me.” Rachel's voice is soft and pleading. She knows she's been had when she spins to find Rachel grinning at her. She buries her face in a pillow away from her probing gaze. Rachel bites her lip to hide her grin. “Baby, that was so hot.” 

“God, Rachel, I never wanted you to see me that way.” She speaks into the pillow but Rachel catches it. 

“God, Quinn...” Rachel's voice is soft and full of a kind of wonder. “I loved seeing you that way. I loved the way you fucked me, like you owned me. It was amazing. And see, baby? I'm all in one piece.” Rachel kissed the side of her head repeatedly. “Look at me, Quinn.” 

The blond finally lifted her head from the pillow and smiled shyly. “Yeah?” 

  
“Of course, baby.” Rachel grinned, pulling Quinn into her arms. “I love you. Every part of you. You're so beautiful. Shhh...” Rachel's voice grows softer, gentler with each word. “Sleep, my love, we'll talk in the morning. Shhh... I love you so much.” 

Quinn easily fell asleep to her lover's voice in her ear. 

  
  



End file.
